


Astounding Alpha Attributes

by remivel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Non-Famous Liam, Omega Harry, Porn With Plot, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you miss the most about home when you're on tour?” The host asked.</p>
<p>“Liam's knot,” Harry said with a wistful sigh.</p>
<p>The room fell silent as everyone turned to look at Harry in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Liam's <i>what</i>?!” Louis asked incredulously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astounding Alpha Attributes

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post Lirry for my first 1D fic. Because Lirry is my happy ship and deserves more fan works devoted to them.
> 
> This is a one shot off a longer Lirry A/B/O verse I'm planning, with famous!Harry and uni student!Liam (which I will hopefully finish at some point). Basically, omega Harry is thirsting for his alpha Liam, followed by lots of fluff and smut and Lirry being sickeningly sweet to each other. Seriously. This is just 5000+ words of tooth-rotting romance and alpha/omega knotting porn. You've been warned.
> 
> Also, please heed the tags, especially if alpha/beta/omega dynamics or knotting is not your thing. If you have no idea what these things are, Google is your friend. 
> 
> Un-betaed and not Brit-picked, so apologies in advance for all the mistakes. And as usual, feedback is very much appreciated. Thanks! And oh, hey, look at that, I've got a [Liam tumblr](http://liamsmilkshake.tumblr.com) now too. Come cry over Lirry with me. :D

 

     “Congratulations, boys. I heard you capped your successful US tour yesterday. Excited to go home?” The late night show host asked. She was a middle-aged beta: funny but not abrasive, and in any other day, Harry would've enjoyed this interview more. Maybe made more jokes or gave more answers that actually made sense. As he was right now, Harry could only nod in response and let Louis answer the question for all of them.

     After a month of nothing but concerts, interviews, and promos in various cities all over North America, Harry was just about done. And now that the host even mentioned the fact they were heading home soon, all Harry could think of was his new mansion in Surrey, with the tennis court and the heated pool and the Liam waiting patiently for him.

     The “Loyal Alpha He Could Come Home To” was easily the best feature of his house. He didn't even like that house the first time he saw it, but Liam fell in love with the place, and really, there was nothing more to think about after that. He could be living in a cave and still call it paradise as long as Liam was there to have mind-blowing sex with at night. Or just spend all day cuddling in bed with. Honestly, Harry wasn't very picky.

     “What do you miss the most about home when you're on tour?” The host asked.

     'Liam's knot,' Harry thought wistfully.

     Okay, so his tired brain immediately went there. He couldn't help it. The last time he saw Liam was over a month ago, where they spent all ten days of his short tour break christening every possible surface of their new home. Now it seemed ages ago since he last touched Liam, since he last basked in his musky alpha scent. And though they spent nearly every night since sexting or having steamy Skype sessions, it was never enough. The thought of home, of Liam, made him yearn, made him ache for him so much, Harry could almost feel the phantom stretch of Liam's cock, could almost feel the pressure of his massive knot locking up inside him.

     Harry felt himself slick up at the mere thought, and he snapped himself out of his Liam daydreams, only to see everyone staring at him with a look of pure disbelief.

     “Liam's _what_?!” Louis asked incredulously.

     Oh shit. Did he just say that out loud?

     Harry's eyes widened in horror. “I didn't say anything,” he tried, playing for innocent, and everyone in the room laughed. He spared Zayn beside him a pleading look. _Save me_.

     Zayn only looked at him with a mixture of amusement and pity on his ridiculously handsome face that clearly said, 'you're on your own, mate'.

     “Why don't you tell us more, Harry?” the host said gleefully, like a hyena who'd just gotten a taste of some juicy meat.  
  
     Harry feigned considering it for a moment, before bluntly saying, “No.”

     The host barked out a laugh, and Louis, Niall and Zayn all guffawed at Harry's expense, the little fuckers.

     “Why not? I think it's sweet. You obviously miss your alpha. How long have you two been bonded?” the host asked.

     “Almost three months now...” Harry answered, and the crowd immediately cooed as something flashed on the screen behind them. He turned to look at it, and Harry had to give them credit for coming prepared. It was a picture of him and Liam on their first red carpet appearance after their bonding ceremony, Liam's smiling face looked so sweet, it was physically painful to look at.

     The thing was, they knew their personal relationships was going to be one of the topics for this interview. The boys planned to brush off the questions, or give boring, run-of-the-mill answers as they usually did. Interviewers always had their own tricks to try and get something out of them, and they've all gotten good at giving non-answers over the years. But damn, Harry just threw himself straight into their trap this time, didn't he?  
  
     “Look at you two!” the host gushed. “Your alpha's something else, huh?” she said with a wink, and Harry tried not to make his laugh sound too awkward. “Tell us more about Liam. He's a college student back in England, right?” she asked.

     “Uh, yeah... he's graduating this term,” Harry answered tentatively, glancing at the boys again and silently screaming for help. Louis just shrugged at him and Zayn gave him an apologetic smile, both very reluctant to shift the attention to them instead. Niall, on the other hand, grinned at him like a smug idiot. He'd been in the hot seat long enough, ever since he and Bressie bonded a year before, and he's clearly enjoying Harry's suffering. Harry decided Niall's not getting a Christmas present from him this year.

     Then they flashed a picture of Liam surfing during their last trip to Australia, bare torso glistening in the sun, his board shorts clinging obscenely to his thighs. Wow, that's a good picture, Harry thought. Apparently, so did the rest of the audience, if the scattered wolf whistles and sounds of appreciation were anything to go by.

     “Whoo! If I had an alpha like that, I'd be thinking about his, um, astounding alpha attributes all day too,” the host joked, and the crowd ate it up. Niall even clapped Harry's back as he cackled beside him.

     Harry laughed along with them, but with the sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach. “He's gonna kill me when I get home,” Harry remarked.

     “Oh I'm sure he's gonna do a lot of things to you when you get home,” she joked, and in the distance, Harry could almost hear Liam crying in mortification.

_I'm so sorry, Liam._

 

>>>>

 

     Harry planned to apologize to Liam as soon as he saw him. It was all he could think about on the plane ride home that same day. But all good plans went to waste the moment he arrived at his Surrey mansion in the middle of the night, where the smell of Liam and home was too intoxicating, it left him lightheaded and almost delirious. And when Liam greeted him at the door, all sleep-soft with his rumpled hair and his threadbare t-shirt and old trackies, Harry was gone.

     “Hey, how was the plane ri-- whoa, okay!” Liam gasped when Harry pushed him inside the door and proceeded to attack his mouth with his lips and tongue.

     Harry was hungry for his mate, kissing Liam like he was the only thing keeping him alive right now. And to some extent, it was true.

     Liam kissed back just as enthusiastically and when he playfully bit Harry's bottom lip, Harry let out a desperate whine and detached his lips from Liam's long enough to pull Liam's trackies down.

     “Harry wha-- ohmygod,” Liam groaned when Harry sank to his knees and promptly grabbed Liam's cock and latched his mouth on the tip.

     It had been far, far too long for Harry, and with the first mouthwatering taste of Liam on his tongue, he was desperate for more, bobbing his head up and down and quickly swallowing as much of Liam as he could in one go. Oh but Liam was big, and it always took some work, but damn if Harry wasn't going to try his hardest to please him.

     “Fuck, babe, feels so good,” Liam was mumbling above him, large hands going to the back of Harry's head and fingers curling around Harry's hair. Never forcefully, just enough to guide him along and send sharp jolts of pleasure down Harry's spine.

     Harry could feel his slick starting to wet his pants, and he knew Liam could smell it, could sense just how hot he made him feel, how hungry and desperate he was for Liam's cock. He palmed his own cock through his trousers, cursing his propensity to wear the most skin-tight jeans he could find. They looked good on him, and he knew it drove Liam wild seeing them on him, but fuck if they weren't a pain to remove in times like these.

     Thankfully it didn't take much longer for either of them. A few more bobs of Harry's head, and a flick of his tongue the way he knew Liam liked it, and it was over. With a stuttered thrust of Liam hips, he came inside Harry's hot mouth. The first spurt of Liam's come on Harry's tongue sent him over the edge as well, and Harry came in his pants with a low groan.

     He pulled off Liam's cock with an audible pop before going back to lick lovingly at the wet tip. “Missed you, missed this...” he mumbled, worshiping Liam's spent cock.

     “C'mere, c'mere,” Liam said, pulling Harry up and lazily kissing the taste of his own come from Harry's mouth. “Welcome home, love,” Liam said, eyes crinkling as he smiled and Harry wondered if it was possible for his chest to explode from too much affection.

     He hugged Liam and buried his face in Liam's neck, inhaling his scent. God he missed him so much. “I'm never leaving this house again,” he declared.

     Liam chuckled. “Should I call the other lads? Tell them you're doing concerts via Skype from now on? You could sing all your parts from our bedroom and they could just project you on the big screen.”

     “All that useless studying at Uni is paying off, I see. I know I bonded with you for a reason,” Harry said, grinning widely at Liam. “So... wanna see all the presents I bought for you?” he asked excitedly.

     Liam looked confused for a moment. “I thought I already got my present?” he said, looking down at his still half-undressed state.

     Harry looked at Liam slyly. “Oh you'll get a whole lot more than that, I promise.”

 

>>>>

 

     After a quick shower (which Liam refused to join Harry in, too preoccupied with carrying all of Harry's luggage up to their room), Harry put on a fresh pair of boxers and hurriedly sat Liam down on the floor next to one of his suitcases.

     “Tadaaaa!” he said, opening the suitcase with an exaggerated flourish of his hands.

     “What's all this?” Liam asked, grinning up at Harry like a kid on Christmas morning.

     “Your presents! Go ahead. Go wild,” Harry urged.

     “All of it? But this is too much!” Liam said in disbelief, even as he started excitedly picking through all the haphazardly packed items inside. There were goofy hats and tacky t-shirts, a caterpillar costume and Batman pajamas, and other random gifts Harry received from fans that he knew Liam would like.

     “One for each day I missed you,” Harry declared, lovingly ruffling the longer hair on top of Liam's head.

     “You're an absolute sap,” Liam said with a giggle.

      Harry just shrugged like he'd been called that many times before, and dropped down on the floor next to Liam.

     “Oh, what's this?” Liam asked as he pulled out a rolled up sign at the bottom of the luggage and laid it out in front of him. It was a fan-made sign, with stars and hearts and sparkly letters. “Liam Payne is the only alpha for me!” Liam read. He turned to Harry with an amused smirk and bumped his shoulder against Harry's. “Never realized you were the artistic type, Haz. The hearts are a nice touch,” Liam teased.

     Harry scrunched his face as if he was deeply offended. “Excuse me, Liam. I can be very artistic. And please! As if I'd need a sign to prove you're mine,” he said.

     “Why do you have this, then?” Liam said with a crinkly-eyed laugh.

     “Spoils of war, Liam,” Harry said slowly, like he was talking to a child. “Almost tackled the cheeky girl holding that up, I was so livid. Had to get security to politely 'borrow' it from her. Nobody calls you their alpha but me,” he said with a pout.

     “Aww, look at you: my possessive, little omega,” Liam said affectionately, placing a quick kiss on the tip of Harry's nose.

     “Damn right I am,” Harry said smugly.

     Liam giggled. “I love these. They're great,” he said, picking through the rest of the items inside the luggage.

     “Wish you'll be done with school sooner so you could come with me on tour,” Harry sulked.

     “I know, babe. Just a few more months and I'll be graduating, and then we could go all over the world together,” Liam promised.

     “And then Julian and Jamie would be taking you away from me when you start writing and I don't like that. I'm thinking of renovating the whole basement into a recording studio so you'd never have to leave the house when you work,” Harry said thoughtfully.

     “You could,” Liam said distractedly, pulling out a bubble-wrapped mug and inspecting it. “Oh! Is this a souvenir from that late night show you just filmed at?”

     Harry looked at the mug in question, and paled when he remembered just why he was feeling so guilty in the first place.

     That disastrous interview.

     “Oh that. Uh, yeah,” Harry said, plucking the mug from Liam's fingers and turning it over and around in his hands.

     A few seconds passed in silence, and Harry swallowed nervously. He didn't know how to go about saying this, but he had to come clean. It was better Liam heard it from him than from Twitter or some gossip magazine. Or worse, from Louis.

     “Hey... Liam?” Harry asked tentatively.

     “Yeah, babe?” he asked, turning to face Harry with a wide grin. He was wearing a cheeseburger hat on his head and a pair of oversized, sparkly sunglasses.

     Harry made a 'pfft' sound as Liam made kissy faces at him. This was the man that he loved. Despite what the rest of the world thought, Harry was the lucky one. “Do you love me?” Harry asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

     “Of course I love you,” Liam automatically replied. Then he paused and studied Harry's face. “Wait a second,” Liam said, frowning as he removed the costume sunglasses. “What did you do?” he accused.

     Harry had the nerve to look offended. “Why do you assume I did something?”

     “Hazza...” Liam warned.

     “You don't look very threatening in that hat, you know,” Harry commented.

     “And you've never been a very convincing actor,” Liam replied.

     “Hey! I'll have you know, the critics liked my acting in our last music video—”

     “Harry...” Liam warned again, lower and more serious this time, and Harry knew Liam meant business. He used his commanding alpha tone that never failed to make Harry's knees go weak.

     “Okay, I did something,” Harry admitted, looking sheepish.

     Liam sighed. “Do I even wanna know what it was?” Liam said with an eyebrow raised in question.

     “Probably not. But remember: you love me, okay?” Harry said, going for playful and pinching Liam's cheek.

     “So long as you didn't accidentally share nude pictures of me to the rest of the world, I think I can handle it,” Laim joked, eyes crinkling as he tried to swat Harry's hand away from his face.

     “How did you know I have nudes of you?” Harry asked in surprise. “I was so careful, I even took them while you were asleep!”

     Liam shrugged. “Louis may have called me in the middle of the night a few weeks back... He was telling me what a shitty alpha I was that I'd let my omega jack off to blurry stolen pictures of me. Which is kind of creepy, by the way. All you had to do was ask, babe,” Liam commented.

     Harry blushed at that. “But I like the way you look when you sleep naked next to me,” he said coyly, toying with the frayed hem of Liam's t-shirt.

     “So I take it this wasn't about my nudes not-so-accidentally leaking online, then?”

     “No? But it might still get people talking about your... uhm...”

     “My what?” Liam asked, concern growing on his face and Harry just wanted to kiss that expression away from Liam's features. It made Harry's insides grow tight with worry and guilt at the thought that Liam would look anything but happy because of him.

     “Talkingaboutyourknot,” Harry mumbled.

      “I'm not what?” he asked, looking even more confused. “What am I not, Harry?”

     Harry was starting to get confused as well. “What? No no,” Harry said, shaking his head. “When the host asked what I missed from home, I may have said I missed your knot. Your knot. Like... that... knot,” he said looking pointedly down at Liam's crotch then back up at his face.

     “My...” Liam began, and Harry could see the moment it registered on him, the way the red crept up his neck and his cheeks until he was practically beet red with embarrassment all over. “My _what_?!” Liam squeaked, covering his crotch instinctively with both hands.

     “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” Harry said. “I wasn't really thinking when I said it. I was sort of daydreaming about you and it slipped out, and well the interview suddenly became about you and everyone was laughing about it and fawning over pictures of you surfing in Australia...”

     “Oh god,” Liam said, pulling the cheeseburger hat off his head and covering his face with it instead.

     “...and I even asked them if they could cut that whole part out, or even just that bit about your knot, but the director said they couldn't, and it's gonna air tonight and apparently also streamed online so the whole world can watch it, and please, please don't hate me?” Harry pleaded, hands twisting at the edge of Liam's t-shirt.

     There was a pause and Liam pulled the cheeseburger hat down from his face. He was still red with embarrassment, but Liam's eyes were soft and so affectionate, Harry could cry. “I could never hate you,” Liam said, pulling Harry in for a hug. “Come on, Haz. Please don't ever think that.”

     “I'm sorry,” Harry sniffed. “It's just... I'm angry at myself for saying that and putting you in this situation,” Harry tried to explain. “It's only right that you'll be angry at me too.”

     Liam sighed. “I can't say I'm happy people might be talking about my, uh, my you-know-what,” he said, cringing. “But you've been dealing with worse stuff, crazier stuff than this for years, and I should start getting used to it too, since, you know, its part of the territory. It's part of being with you,” he said, giving Harry a small, reassuring smile.

     “Yeah?” Harry asked, a smile of his own tugging at his lips. He looked up at Liam and wondered what he ever did to get someone as amazing as him. “If it helps, they seemed very impressed. I think the host even called it one of your 'astounding alpha attributes.'”

     Liam blushed harder. “Oh god. Please don't start calling it that.”

     “Well, it _is_ quite astounding,” Harry said, waggling his eyebrows and sending a lascivious look down Liam's crotch.

     “You're embarrassing, I can't believe you,” Liam said with a chuckle, covering his lap with the cheeseburger hat.

     “You love me,” Harry reminded rather smugly.

     “Yeah, remind me of that again when that interview airs and me mum eventually rings us about it.”

     “Oh god, Karen...” Harry said, mortified. “You think it's on Twitter now too? The live audience was filled with fans...”

     “Twitter?” Liam asked, confused for a moment until something apparently clicked. “Oh... So that explains why I've had so many new followers on Twitter in the last few hours, and a few more mentions and DMs of the, you know, X-rated kind.”

     “What?!” Harry said in outrage, extricating himself from Liam's embrace and reaching for his phone on the bed. “Tell me all their Twitter handles and I will block them from my followers and yours,” Harry said darkly, already fiddling with his phone and going to the Twitter app.

     “Hey, hey, there's no need for that right now,” Liam said, plucking Harry's phone from his hands.

     “But--” Harry started to complain.

    “Shh,” Liam said, placing a finger on Harry's lips to quiet him. “Why don't we talk about how you missed me so much, you were daydreaming about me while you were working?” he said with a cheeky grin.

     Harry narrowed his eyes but decided to go along with Liam's diversion tactics. “I daydream about you all the time. It's nothing new,” Harry said with a shrug, putting his phone down and making a mental note to check Twitter later.

     “I think it's sweet,” Liam said, gathering Harry to his side for a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek.

     “You think it's sweet?” Harry asked.

     “Mm-hmm, that it's me you miss from home,” Liam said. “Or well, my knot... but I'm gonna pretend that never happened from now on and you actually said me instead.”

     It was Harry's turn to blush in embarrassment. “It's everything about you,” he said, turning to face Liam, and moving to straddle him on the floor.

     “Are you quoting your song lyrics at me?” Liam said, unimpressed. He held Harry by the hips and let him sit on his lap.

     “It's everything that you do,” Harry said with a straight face. “From the way that you touch, baby, to the way that you kiss on me...”

     “Stop it,” Liam chuckled and playfully pinched a nipple, making Harry jerk in a sudden jolt of arousal. He never did play fair.

     “You know...” Harry began, arms moving to circle behind Liam's head. “...You should prove Louis wrong,” Harry said, wiggling his bum on Liam's lap and relishing the way Liam's breath hitched at the delicious friction on his crotch.

     “Huh? What-- what about Louis?” Liam asked distractedly, too focused on the sweet, torturous way Harry was circling his hips.

     Harry smirked, loving the feeling of Liam's cock starting to grow thick and hard under him, even through their clothes. He was so wet now too, have been since he walked through the front door, leaking slick from his ass and making both his boxers and Liam's trackies damp with it.

     “Prove to him you're not a shitty alpha. Can you give me what I missed the most?” Harry asked slowly, punctuating every word with the drag of his ass against Liam's lap. “Can you give me your knot?”

     Liam froze, dazed and slack-jawed, as if Harry's words short-circuited his brain. Then he blinked and Harry only had a moment to appreciate that lust-filled look directed at him before strong arms were hoisting him up and off of Liam's lap.

     Harry always loved it when Liam manhandled him. He may be a little taller, but Liam was broader, more meat and muscle on his bones like he was built for this, built for tearing Harry apart. Next thing Harry knew, he was being dumped unceremoniously on the bed, a surprised 'oof!' falling from his lips. Then Liam was all over him, kissing him, dragging his hands all over Harry's body as if he was mapping every inch of inked skin with his fingertips.

     Then those large hands reached Harry's boxers and Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Liam palmed his erection through the fabric. “You ready, babe?” Liam said breathlessly, fingers gliding over Harry's cock before moving south to trace patterns over the damp cotton covering Harry's ass. Harry was so wet with slick that the fabric stuck to him like second skin, and Liam could feel Harry's hole twitch hungrily with every slide of his fingers against it.

     “What do you think?” Harry snarked, shuddering as Liam dared to push a fingertip in experimentally.

     “So wet already,” Liam said in awe, stroking his fingers one more time on the wet fabric before bringing it up to his face for a closer look. They were shiny and sticky with Harry's omega slick, and he groaned when he brought his fingers to his mouth, the first taste of Harry after so long a time was intoxicating, like a drug designed to drive his senses wild.

     “Fuck,” Harry cursed, suddenly pushing Liam off of him.

     Liam was about to protest Harry's sudden need for space between them, but then Harry was twisting around and hurriedly pulling his boxers down, nearly kneeing Liam in the ribs in his haste. Liam got in on the program soon enough, pulling his shirt over his head and quickly divesting himself of his trackies.

     No sooner had he gotten himself completely naked that Harry was yanking him by the arm and pushing him to lie down on the bed. He looked at Harry in confusion for a split second, before Harry was climbing on top of him and settling himself on his lap again. A firm hand gripped at the base of his cock and that was all the warning Liam got before Harry was sinking down on him, his slick hole greedily opening up and swallowing him in one deliciously slow movement.

     “Shit, Harry!” Liam winced like he was in pain, hands gripping Harry's hips so hard, there was bound to be bruises there in the morning. It was too much, too fast, like Liam's mind barely had time to process the sudden intense feeling of Harry hot and tight and clenching around him.

     “Ughhh, yesss,” Harry groaned loudly as he took Liam's length in completely, loving the burn of the stretch and the fullness of Liam's cock inside him.

     Even with Harry's own lubrication, Liam would usually spend a few mind-numbingly good moments fingering Harry and preparing him for his cock, but Harry couldn't wait that long anymore. He had to get Liam inside of him, had to feel his knot stretching him to his limits. “So good. So, so good,” Harry mumbled in time with every sweet roll of his hips.

     “Fuck babe, look at you,” Liam said in awe, entranced by the perfect picture Harry made: the blissful expression on Harry's face, the tendrils of sweat-soaked hair clinging to the sides of his face, the flush of arousal down his torso, the butterfly tattoo smeared with precum from his cock bobbing in time with his thrusts. He was just so beautiful, Liam's perfect omega. His perfect mate.

     “C'mon Liam,” Harry urged, lifting himself up a bit higher, until only the head of Liam's cock remained inside of him, before sinking back all the way down. “Gimme your knot.”

     “Not gonna have to wait long, babe,” Liam replied, shallowly thrusting his hips up to match the downward movement of Harry's hips.

     “Been waiting long enough,” Harry replied, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt it: a growing bulge at the base of Liam's cock stretching his rim the moment he sank down. “Oh, there it is,” Harry said with a wide, goofy grin.

      Despite himself, Liam let out a laugh. “Not a shitty alpha now, am I?” he asked jokingly, marking the end of his sentence with a pointedly stronger thrust upward.

     “Nope— oh!” Harry answered when a sudden jolt of electricity traveled up his spine as Liam's knot pressed against his prostate just right. “Def-definitely not shitty. The best, you're the best,” Harry mumbled distractedly as he picked up the pace, bouncing up and down Liam's cock faster and loving the feeling of his rim catching against Liam's knot, that sweet moment of resistance before it gave and stretched wide around the already massive girth.

     Soon, the knot would be too big and Harry wouldn't be able to lift himself off of Liam's cock, and they would be tied together for the better part of an hour. Now would've been the right time to get off of Liam, get down on all fours and have Liam knot him from behind instead, make the whole thing easier for both of them. But Harry was never a fan of easy. He was a fan of living in the moment, and at that moment, nothing else mattered but the blissful feeling of Liam's knot inside him, and the utter torture of Liam's hand suddenly gripping his cock and stroking him towards his release.

     Harry sank down on Liam's cock and tried one last time to lift himself up, but it was too much already. The painful pull on his rim as he tried to push off of Liam's knot sent galaxies exploding behind his eyelids, and he sank back down breathless and overwhelmed, teetering over the edge but missing that one final push into oblivion.

     He sat unmoving for a couple of seconds, until Liam took the reins, planting his feet on the mattress and making shallow, aborted thrusts upward. With Liam completely locked inside him like this, the constant pressure of Liam's knot against his prostate became all too much to bear, and every roll of Liam's hips became pure agony.

    “Come for me, babe,” was Liam's breathless plea, and it only took one more thrust upward, one more stroke of Liam's hand on his cock, one more sharp tug on his rim and Harry was coming undone, screaming Liam's name as he came in hot spurts all over Liam's hand and stomach and chest.

     The fluttering of Harry's inner muscles as he came triggered Liam's own orgasm, his cock and his knot too sensitive to withstand any further onslaught of pleasure. He came deep in Harry, wave after wave of alpha come filling Harry to the brim, his orgasm so intense, he felt his world slow down on its axis and his vision go white.

     When the color returned to his vision, Harry was slumped on top of him, head buried on the side of his neck with his damp curls tickling the underside of Liam's jaw. They were both covered in sweat and panting heavily, and Liam turned his head to kiss Harry wherever he could reach: on his temple, the shell of his ear, his cheekbone, the tip of his nose. And when he reached Harry's mouth, Harry was the one who sought out his lips instead, and they shared a slow, languid kiss that sent heat pooling deep under Liam's belly. If they weren't already tied together, Liam was sure his cock would be rearing to go again in record time.

     “Good alpha,” Harry said lazily, patting Liam's head like he was an obedient dog. “Officially not a shitty alpha anymore.”

     Liam chuckled. “Well, now it's official, I can finally sleep soundly at night.”

     A slow, mischievous smile formed on Harry's face as he rolled his hips, making both of them gasp at the sudden jolt of pleasure from where they were joined.“Who said anything about sleeping?”

 

>>>>

 

     “ _What do you miss the most about home when you're on tour?” The host asked._

     “ _Liam's knot,” Harry said with a wistful sigh._

_The room fell silent as everyone turned to look at Harry in disbelief._

     “ _Liam's what?!” Louis asked incredulously._

 

     “This is worse than I imagined,” Liam winced, curled up on the couch next to Harry as they watched the interview on TV.

     “Sorry,” Harry said for probably the hundredth time since he came home. “I'm gonna make it up to you with as much apology sex as you want.”

     “This calls for at least a week's worth of apology sex,” Liam answered, barely able to look at the TV screen when they flashed his surfing pictures.

     “A week? Tsk, Liam. You could've gotten at least two weeks outta this,” Harry said with a disappointed frown.

     Liam laughed. “Oh believe me, you don't know the half of it. I'm gonna make you work for it in that one week.”

     “I'm looking forward to it,” Harry said with a sly smirk. He snaked his hands inside Liam's t-shirt to tickle his sides. Liam squirmed and retaliated with a bare foot to Harry's crotch.

     Then, Liam's phone chimed, and he grimaced when he saw who the message was from. “Okay, maybe you're right. Let's make that two weeks,” he amended.

     “Huh?” Harry said, peeking at the screen of Liam's phone. It was a message from his mum. “'So proud of you son. Can we do lunch tomorrow?'” Harry read. “Yikes,” Harry said, grimacing as well. “Two weeks it is,” he agreed. “And I'll go wrap that YSL handbag we bought last time. We'll just get her something else for her birthday,” Harry said, making a move to get up.

     Liam's hands wrapped around Harry's waist and pulled him back to the couch. “We can do that later. Right now, I wanna cash in on that apology sex you were offering,” Liam said, pushing Harry to lie down on the couch while he loomed over him.

     A wide, self-satisfied grin took over Harry's face. “Let's get to it then!” he said, pulling Liam down by the collar of his shirt for another mind-blowing kiss.

     They spent the rest of the night and most of the next morning wrapped around each other, barely making it in time for lunch with Liam's mum.

     Harry was proud to say it only took him half an hour before he was finally able to look Karen in the eye without blushing. Liam smiling softly at him while he held his hand under the table definitely helped a lot.

  
The End


End file.
